


Last Life

by sleepybl4de



Series: I've got three lives to protect the ones I love [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Disintegration, Sadness, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepybl4de/pseuds/sleepybl4de
Summary: Due to the unforeseen circumstances, Technoblade has been left with his final life. A final arrow to the chest decides his fate.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I've got three lives to protect the ones I love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Last Life

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh,,, mind the tags.

After the clash with Dream, Technoblade lost his first life. He lost another life when he was then sent to prison by the very same person. It was a miracle to come out of that hellhole with his last life still intact. The amount of pain and suffering he endured in that place made him feel like he wasn’t even alive anymore.

Maybe he really wasn’t. Since then, he kept thinking and asking himself if he’s still living. The voices were louder now. The experience heightened the paranoia. They were screaming now. They were screaming in pain, screaming for help, screaming for mercy, and still screaming for blood.

Techno needed revenge. He doesn’t know who to get it from. It seems like he doesn’t care anymore, neither do the voices. They need to be silenced. Techno wants them to be quiet.

Please. Please. Please. I can’t control them anymore. Make it stop.

Phil noticed Techno’s shaking hand which was clutching his pickaxe tightly. It was as if he wanted to protect himself from nonexistent danger. The older man put a gentle hand on the shoulder of the paranoid man. 

Techno jolted a bit from the sudden touch, hand tempted to point the pickaxe at the unknown person. He looked up to the person and lets out a small breath. “Oh. It’s just you, Philza.”

Philza nods. “Just me. Are you okay, Techno?”

Silence.

The blonde man was about to talk again when the crowned man opened his mouth to speak. “They’re getting louder, Phil.”

His eyes looked dead, Phil noticed. He felt the guilt creeping up to him. I wasn’t there when he needed me. Just like Wilbur. I wasn’t there again.

With teeth clenched, Philza continues to listen to Techno. “They’re always screaming. For what? I don’t know. The pain I felt made them scream. They want blood more than ever. I’m afraid I can’t stop them anymore. They need to quench their thirst.”

Philza glances at the sleeping Tommy. Techno may or may not admit, but he protected the child because he cares, not just because of Philza.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Techno.” He tightened his hold on the younger’s shoulder gently. “You should go to bed. Let yourself and the voices rest.”

The pink-haired man nodded, not making a move from his spot. He fell asleep on spot. Philza looked pained. Techno must’ve been so tired.

The older watched the two younger people sleep, making sure they’re safe, before falling into deep slumber himself.

* * *

When Phil has awoken, he scanned the room, feeling like something’s missing. It was someone missing. Techno’s gone from the spot he slept on. Phil looked around even more. The weapons are gone. The potions are gone.

Heart racing, he muttered some curses to himself. Technoblade was unstable. He might do something that can damage both him and the people around him. The man stood up in a rush, waking up Tommy in the process.

“Philza? What’s wrong?” Tommy asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “It’s still so early.”

The older man contemplated if he should tell the younger about his worries. He decided to do so, knowing that Tommy might either feel betrayed or hurt if he doesn’t. The youth might feel like Philza doesn’t trust him enough with the information.

“Technoblade’s gone. His things are also missing.” Saying it out loud made him feel much more dread. “He was saying tons of things about the voices last night. The prison has made a crack on his mentality. It wasn’t even stable before, but now he just can’t control them.”

Tommy stood up in alarm.

“Check the withers.”

“What?” Philza was off-guard.

“We need to check if Techno brought the withers with him.” Tommy was starting to bite his fingernails in worry. “If he did, we know where he would go...”

They looked at each other.

“L’Manburg.”

They ran faster than they did in any moment of their lives. People might die. They can’t allow that to happen.

The moment that they pressed the button and saw the room, their hearts dropped. The room was now empty. The wither skulls weren’t on the walls anymore.

“Fuck!” Tommy cursed. “We need to save L’Manburg, Phil. Techno will kill them all!”

“I know, Tommy,” Phil said as he grabbed Tommy and ran fast to the direction of L’Manburg. He had a bad feeling. It wasn’t about L’Manburg.

* * *

When they arrived at L’Manburg, they were hit with confusion. Multiple flying withers were destroying the buildings and lands of the country, but... nobody was dead? They were glad, but also baffled.

When Technoblade first released the withers, he was actively killing the people trying to take them down. Seeing no dead bodies was worrying. Their eyes wandered around on the destroyed lands. People were busy fighting off so many withers, but Techno was not on sight.

Phil’s heart was beating too fast with worry. He started to shout for the man with a crown, searching for him immensely. 

“Techno! Techno, where are you?!”

Tommy started to join the search.

“Big T, where are you?! I swear, I won’t annoy you anymore. Show up!”

It took some searching, but they finally found the man who summoned all the withers. He was standing still, watching his creations destroy the country. His eyes were dead. No more light to be seen.

They stepped a bit closer to him.

“Techno—“

“Big T—“

Technoblade stopped them by raising a hand. “I thought this would quench their thirst.”

The duo was silent, throat dry. They were unable to speak with the tense atmosphere surrounding them.

“I thought they would shut up. But they keep on screaming.” Techno’s teeth were gritted as if he was in great pain. “I can’t take this anymore, Phil.” 

When Techno looked at Phil, he felt a great amount of pain in his eyes. He was trapped in his own head. The face once painted with confidence and smug was now masked with insufferable pain. This is not the Technoblade both Phil and Tommy know.

The latter was so taken aback by the expression of the person he looked up to. He didn’t know that that person would be in this kind of state.

The blond duo was about to come closer when a shout was heard in a distance.

“You’ll fucking pay for this, Technoblade!” Quackity was fuming in anger. His hands were holding a bow and an arrow, fingers drawing it far back.

“This time, you’ll fucking die in my hands, you piece of shit!” Quackity shouted, “You’ve destroyed L’Manburg again!”

“Big Q, no!

“Quackity—!”

They tried to stop the raging man, but it was futile when the arrow was launched. The duo was only able to watch as the arrow pierced the chest of their protector. Techno didn’t even try to avoid the arrow.

“TECHNOBLADE!” They shouted in horror.

Philza ran immediately to the said person, catching him immediately before he fell to the floor. Tommy was stuck to the floor, eyes wide with tears brimming his eyes.

Technoblade smiled at Philza. It was such a genuine smile that the older man couldn’t hold the tears in his eyes. He just let it fall.

“Techno, come on. You- you can’t do this,” Philza stuttered, “Technoblade never dies, right? You can’t die.”

“Philza...” The normally confident and strong voice was now soft and weak. “The voices are finally shutting up, Philza.”

The dying man smiled genuinely with tears falling from his eyes. He laughed softly. “It’s finally quiet...” His eyes were starting to lose their light.

“I wanna go to sleep now, Phil...” Technoblade muttered, “It’s been so tiring. I’ve been so tired.”

He was now closing his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Philza...”

“Goodnight, Techno.”

Philza feels the body become ice cold and limp. He cried out loud. They may not be blood-related, but the love he held for him was for a son. 

He has now lost two sons.

The fighting ceased. The people can only watch and stare as the man held the dead body of a son for the second time. They can only imagine the pain it brought the man.  Another shout of anguish was heard from a younger man. This wasn’t the death of an enemy anymore. This was the death of his protector.

The two men cried in anguish as the people watched.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My stories are first posted on my twitter account: @sleepybl4de
> 
> Follow me there if you want to see c!Technoblade and c!Philza theories and rants. I also draw once in a while. :D
> 
> ask me some questions on https://curiouscat.me/sleepybl4de  
> please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
